Last Shot
by green pigeon
Summary: Inspired by the 2nd naruto shippuuden ending theme. Naruto is sent to a pirvate school as a last resort can he make friends and change for the better? or will he shut everyone out like he has the rest of his life?
1. prologue

**_Hi there Well its been a real looooong time since I last wrote a story and I probley wouldn't have written one except I was watching my favorite naruto shippuuden ending song, which is the one where they are all at a school and naruto's a new student. After watching it I really wanted to read a fic about it but when i went to fanfction I didn't see any ones that might have been aaout the ending song, so I decided to start one myself. I'm sorry if one of you reading this may have writen one already based on what you thought the ending song was about, or you don't like my intreritation, But I hope you will give it a chance! thankies _**

**_Disclaimer: I guess I have to admit this to myself sooner or latter but sadly I don't own naruto or the ending song that inspired this fic sigh_**

Naruto sighed as he stared outside the window, it would be dark soon and he wanted nothing more than to go home. He leaned back trying his hardest to get comfortable on the thin plastic chair he was currently residing in. Just as he put his feet on top of the old oak desk across from him, the door opened. "_Finally!" _He thought as a young man in a cheap business suit entered.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." The man said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Nice to know you still remember my name Iruka." Naruto replied, smirking

"Well how can I not? you're in here so much you might as well move in!" Iruka exclaimed while slamming a heavy file on the desk. "And how many times do I have to tell you its Mr. Umino!" At this Iruka pushed Naruto's feet off the desk and sat down on the chair behind it.

"Yeah sure whatever Iruka, can we get on with this? I have other important things to do." Naruto explained uninterested as he replaced his feet once again on Iruka's desk.

Iruka sighed and briefly glanced at the clock _"And here I though I might actually make It home on time today."_ He thought sadly. Turning towards Naruto he said "This is no laughing matter once again you have been expelled! Do u have any idea how many schools have expelled you in the past year?"

Naruto glancing at his fingers answered "I don't know…three?"

"Six… Naruto… Six!" Iruka exclaimed now beginning to become angry.

"Oh really? Well you know what they say; time flies when you're having fun."

"See that's the problem with you Naruto! You think this is all fun and games!" Iruka said rising from his chair. "Do you have and idea of the consequences of your actions? Do you realize HOW HARD IT IS TO GET YOU INTO ANOTHER SCHOOL!?" He finished yelling, a vein on his forehead slightly pulsing.

Naruto crossed his arms unaffected buy Iruka's yelling, "Then don't send me to any lame little schools I don't care it's not like its helping me or anything."

"Well maybe it's because you spend all your time fighting and pulling pranks!" Iruka rebutted, calming down a little.

At that Naruto took off his feet from the desk and leaned forward "Maybe all my acting out is just a cry for help, I'm trying to fill that void in my life that my dead parents couldn't fill," He said smiling.

Iruka frowned "this isn't funny Naruto and I've lost my patience with you! Everyone here thinks you're a lost cause but, I know you can make something of your life, turn over a new leaf."

At that Naruto burst out laughing "That was a good one! What are you reading? Poetry or are you watching those day time T.V. talk shows again?"

Iruka glared at him _"how did he know I watch the view…?"_ Iruka thought, clearing his throat he started again. "It took me a long long long long long long looooong time but I finally found a school that would accept you. Here" Iruka said handing Naruto a brochure, "it's a private school that I hear is quite strict, they're straighten you out."

"You think some fancy pants private school is going to straighten me out?" Naruto laughed making quotation marks as he said this.

"Well it will have to." Iruka smirked "Because if it doesn't then you'll have to go to a detention hall and then probably serve a couple of years in jail once you reach 18."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this "And why's that?"

"Because Naruto," Iruka sighed looking through Naruto's file "You have gotten into enough trouble, fights, and vandalism to grantee your self a nice comfy spot in a jail cell for a long time. Now I've convinced authorities to give you one last shot, and this is you're last shot, if you refuse or once again get expelled then I can't help you anymore."

Naruto sat still staring straight ahead for a while, he couldn't imagine going to prison, to not be able to do what he wanted, or eat ramen, sure he hated that everyone looked down at him like he was scum, but giving up and going to prison would feel like everyone else won and he was the loser. He sighed and rolled his eyes at Iruka "Well I wouldn't want to trouble you by making you go all the way to the prison to visit me so I guess I'll take the school."

Iruka's eyes lit up "Naruto you won't regret this really! You're a great kid you just need someone to show you that and I'm sure that with this school you'll find out just how great of a person you can be!" With this he started towards Naruto about to hug him.

Naruto put up his hands and backed a little ways away from Iruka "Whoa! I said I'll go not I do calm down!"

Iruka cleared his throat, composing himself and sat back down. "Right, well I'll notify them and let them know you'll be enrolling for fall term."

"YAY! Naruto said sarcastically, as he slowly got up from the chair.

"Well hurry home you have a big day tomorrow!" Iruka replied smiling.

Just before Naruto turned the door knob he turned towards Iruka confused, "Why?"

"Well because silly you'll be leaving tomorrow."

**_Well here's the first chapter! I still can't believe I actually wrote it! well if you wanna read more plz review and if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism let me know _**


	2. new school new beginning?

Well I must really like you guys because here's another update

_**Well I must really like you guys because here's another update**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own the story of Naruto nor the ending theme howvere I do own numerous volumes of Naruto and a gaara plushy, can you belive how many volumes of Naruto are out? 28 in English alone falls over**_

"_That Stiff must've had this planned out already."_ Naruto thought grimly as he walked down the now darkened street. Pulling his jacket together for warmth he continued on to his empty apartment. His stomach gave a growl as his feet took him to the ramen shop two blocks away from his home. _"Well might as well get something to eat." _Naruto decided settling down on the familiar brown stools.

"Hi Naruto what'll it be this time?" asked a brown haired girl not much older than him.

"Hmm…. I'll have a…" Naruto replied searching in his pockets for his money, "Damn it must've spent the last of it on rent." He sighed getting up "How about you put this one on my tab, he said smiling.

The girl frowned "Sorry Naruto not this time, but here take these coupons for next time you bring money kay?" She smiled handing him some "buy one bowl get another half off,"coupons.

Naruto grumbled his thanks and started again towards his apartment. As he opened the door to his nearly empty home he decided it was probably best to pack tonight, _"knowing Iruka He'll wake me up first thing in the morning."_ Naruto began throwing the small trinkets and clothes he had in a duffle bag, then began the real packing, he took out all the ramen he had in the cupboards and around the house, organizing them by flavor he proceeded to add them to his bag, until he had trouble closing it.

"Stupid cheap bag won't close!" he grunted as the zipper finally met its ending mark, tired by the effort he slid down on the floor and took out the brochure in his pocket. On the cover was a large fancy looking building that looked about 3 to 4 stories high, with the words "Konohagakure Academy, where excellence is born raised and strengthened." Naruto sneered _"Well doesn't that sound nice!" _

He flipped to the next page scanning through the information his eyes focused on the pictures of students laughing and smiling. They reminded him so much of all the students at his previous schools. They would put up a kind front when around teachers but would shun him as soon as they were alone. That's why he'd learned how to fight, it was an easy way of telling everyone to back off.

As shadows seemed to surround his room, Naruto began to yawn and glancing over at the clock he realized it was getting late _"better get to sleep before Mr. Brightside wakes me up._" He thought frowning as he threw the brochure aside. Climbing in his futon Naruto gave one last look around his room, it wasn't like he was going to miss sleeping there but, it would be different, he would have to find other places to escape reality. For one fleeting moment before Naruto fell asleep some part of him hoped that this time would be different, that maybe he would belong, but he shrugged it off as a stupid fantasy.

"Rise and Shine Naruto! Come on! Wake up!"

Naruto could feel someone lightly pushing on him, so he slowly opened one eye. A blurry Iruka stared back at him with his trade marked wide grin. He groaned and rolled over. "Go away Iruka!"

"Aww come on Naruto if you over sleep then I won't buy you ramen." Iruka replied back, knowing Naruto's weakness.

"Fine but you're not going to get far in life if you have to rely on bribery." Naruto said sitting up.

"I'll take my chances, now get dressed and meet me outside with your luggage."

As Naruto was getting dressed he walked around the small flat, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, _"Not like there's anything to forget." _His eyes settled to the small dent on his bedroom wall, to the right of his futon, he couldn't help but smirk even though he would hate to admit it his apartment did hold a lot of memories, the good and the bad. "Well see you later." He said to his small home, Naruto then turned to the door opening it to the bright sun smiling with the prospect of ramen he stepped out.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm clocked screamed, as one green eye grudgingly opened. "Come on give me five more minutes please?" the girl asked hopefully rolling over. The clocked continued to yell and as she grasped it ready to chuck it out of the window, when her eyes focused on the time "SHIT! I'm late!"

The next five minutes were a scramble to get ready; as she ran around her messy dorm grabbing books and looking for parts of her uniform that were clean. "_Urg my hair's a mess!"_ She though angrily as she pulled a brush through her tangled pink locks "And here I though I could start off the new term right" she said to herself sighing.

Just as she was tying her shoes a knock could be heard at her door "Hold on a sec!" she yelled hoping to the door and opening it with one hand while the other tried to finish tying the shoe. _**(AN: that's some skill there!)**_

Two girls appeared at the door one smiling with two brown buns in her hair and another with long dark purple hair. "I thought you weren't going to be late at all this term, Sakura," said the Burnett smiling.

"Oh shut up Tenten!" Sakura said grabbing her bag "Oh and hi Hinata," she added turning to the other girl.

"Hi Sakura," Hinata greeted softly following her friends down the hall.

"Did you hear we have Kakashi as home room teacher this term, he's supposed to be pretty tough" Tenten stated hurrying now to keep up with her pink haired friend.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't mind tarties so much." Sakura stated opening the classroom door just as the bell rang. All three girls breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in the few scattered seats left.

The students distracted by their conversations couldn't help but glance at the door waiting for their teacher, every once in a while, never in their whole careers as Konohagakure Academy students has their teachers been late.

Naruto stood gazing at the front rod Iron Gate "Fancy." He pushed the large gate open and headed towards the gargantuan building. With each new step more doubts seemed to come to him but he shook his head, "This stupid place can't beat me, besides rich people are weak." He said laughing to him self as he pushed the wooden doors opened.

He walked along the hallway not bothering to look for his dorm, trying to remember what room number Iruka told him to go to and every once in a while looking up at the pictures and award cases that adorned the halls. At the though of Iruka, Naruto couldn't help but smile, he had been naive when he said he would treat Naruto to ramen. Naruto didn't want to be rude so he settled for only ten bowls, apparently Iruka considered that to be a lot and he was left with the bill while Naruto ran to catch up to his train.

The Number seven blinked at Naruto as he regained control on his thoughts "_Seven that sounds familiar," _he thought back looking at it, "_This must be my room."_

With that Naruto opened the door into his new class, and maybe new life.

_**Sorry got to stop there. I can't believe I already updated! Well thanks a lot for the people who already added this story to their alerts or favorites and please don't forget to review, it lets me know what direction you want me to go with this story. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had a stupid orchestra concert and apparently you have to pratice before hand so that meant less computer time for me. enjoy _**

**_Discailmer: Last time I checked I was female and not japanese which means I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, which sadly means i do not own Naruto TT _**

Fifteen minutes of class had passed and still Kakashi was a no show, "Well at least you won't have to worry about being marked for tardiness, this guy's later than you." Tenten told Sakura while sitting atop her desk.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic," Hinata replied inspecting her shoes.

Sakura opened her mouth to add something, but stopped when she heard the door open. As if on cue the whole room grew quiet, everyone anxious to see who their mysterious new late teacher was. In walked a blond haired boy, who looked about the same age as everyone else.

"What the…? who the hell are you?" demanded a spiky haired boy, whose uniform seemed to be covered in what looked like dog hair.

"Are you Kakashi?" another student yelled out.

"He can't be a teacher he's way to young," informed a smug pineapple haired kid.

"Well he can't be a student he's not in uniform, unless you call that hideous excuse of an outfit one." remarked a girl with long blond hair.

Naruto narrowed his eyes _"the teacher must not be here yet, but what kind of teacher comes to class late?" _he asked himself. Then Naruto began to smile _"I haven't messed with anyone in a while, this could be fun."_ "Alright you Konohagakureites I'm." He turned toward the board and grabbing a piece of chalk he proceeded to write his name largely on it. " Uzamiki Naruto and I'll be you're new teacher."

"Is this guy for real?" Tenten whispered "We all know Kakashi-sensei is our teacher, whose he trying to fool?"

"Shhh, I want to see how far this goes it could be entertaining." Sakura replied shushing Tenten.

"Yeah I guess bu-," Tenten was cut off when a small piece of chalk hit her forehead.

"Would you kindly mind SHUTTING THE HELL UP!?" Naruto asked glaring at Tenten.

Tenten slumped in her seat suppressing a laugh "Sorry Mr. Naruto-sensei sir."

"Now," Naruto continued turning towards the rest of the class "I'll need you to look through whatever book you brought to class and write a report on the copy write page, While I go…inspect the hall way."

_"That was too easy, now I get to enjoy a day off with out even getting in trouble, I'm beginning to like this place." _Naruto smirked as he walked out of the class room and straight into someone. "Hey watch where you're going you-"

He was cut short as he realized just who he bumped into. A guy in his mid twenties, with white hair and…a mask? Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing "What do you think you are…a ninja?"

The man smiled "So you must be the new guy I've heard so much about from Iruka, you weren't trying to ditch just now, were you?"

Naruto controlling his laughter looked up at him and smirked "Well it's kind of hard not to when the teacher shows up twenty minutes late."

"Oh what can I say? I got caught up searching for themeaning of life," Kakashi said shrugging. "Now get back in my class."

Naruto rolled his eyes and was just about to tell him where he could go when the words "last shot," came to his mind. He bit his tongue and followed Kakashi in.

"Hey there class I'm Kakashi and this fellow here is our new student Naruto, now I want you to be nice to him because he's mentally ill, or at least he has to be because that would explain why he's been kicked out of six schools already." Kakashi said smiling. "Now go sit down Naruto," Kakashi ordered saying each word slowly, while the class started to laugh.

Naruto turned over to him "What the hell was that about?"

"Well you hurt my feelings when you tried to leave my class, so I though I might as well return the favor." At that Kakashi gave Naruto a little shove to an empty seat in the back.

Naruto sat down muttering curses under his breath. Clearing his throat Kakashi addressed the class once again, "Okay I'll need you all to grab one of these books in the back and write your name in the inside cover," turning towards Naruto he asked "Do you think so can handle that?"

As the front row began collecting their reading material Naruto nonchalantly glanced to his right his eyes widened as he noticed that the girl next to him, who just so happened to have pink hair. _"Wonder if it's real."_

Sakura turned towards him then and as if reading his thoughts she replied "Yes its real okay."

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at this, "What?" Sakura asked agitated.

"Well who from your family has pink hair your mom…or your dad?" Naruto questioned holding his stomach as he began to imagine a burly man walking down the street with long flowing pink hair.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and turned away from him, that was always the first question out of everyone's mouth whenever she met someone new.

Naruto noticed this and shrugged, nothing new to him just the first of many students to ignore him, _"At least I got a good laugh_," he thought still mildly chuckling to himself.

The rest of the morning passed as a dull blur that consisted mostly of Naruto staring out the window. It wasn't until his stomach gave out a loud growl that he was pulled out of one of his many day dreams and back into reality. It must have been pretty noticeable because several students looked over at him, and the teacher, stopped talking. He just shrugged and looked at the clock, willing the bell to ring. It seemed like it got the message because just as Naruto was about to go into another one of his day dreams involving him at a female hotspring, it began to ring.

Almost simultaneously all the students got up, talking excitedly to their friends they left the room, and Naruto alone. He took one look around the now empty room and with another growl from his stomach, proceeded to follow them. Naruto came to a large crowded cafeteria that grew increasingly louder as more students entered. _"So where do I get food?"_ he thought licking his lips hungrily, as he tried to not look like an idiot, standing there clueless. His blue orbs finally landed on a slithering line to his left, sliding in between the students Naruto tapped his foot impatiently waiting for it to move up.

Once he got up to the counter Naruto Loaded up his tray with almost everything in sight, except vegetables, they were one food even he wouldn't eat. As he got towards the end Naruto noticed students scanning cards, when it was his turn, the cashier stared at him expectantly, Naruto stared back confused, trying not to focus on the large mole sitting on her cheek. "What?" he asked her, the hair coming out of her mole was really starting to creep him out.

"Here," said the girl behind Naruto handing him her card.

Naruto now looked at his pink haired classmate then down at the card, then back at Sakura.

"Scan it in the machine!" She yelled, Sakura had no patience when it came to idiots, turning towards the cashier she said "You'll have to excuse him, he's a little slow."

Naruto quickly scanned the card and handed it back to Sakura, not even bothering to say thanks. Looking out into the crowded tables of the now bustling cafeteria Naruto thought _"There is No way In Hell I'm sitting here._" Instead he walked up the nearby stair case, until he reached the door to the roof. No matter what school he attended, they were all the same during lunch if he sat by himself during lunch he would not only be branded with the title of "weird loser," but would also have to put up with the frequent stares from members of near by tables. Naruto learned to bypass this by finding his own cafeteria, he smirked at the cleverness of eating on the roof, as he pushed the steel door open. Squinting his eyes Naruto wondered where he would sit, until he noticed he wasn't alone.

--

**_Well There's numero tres and thankies to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts! Cookies go to dragonfire04, xxsmilesRayrayxx, and even you too-lazy-to-log-in for being my reviewers. Please remember to reiview, even if you though it was the worst story ever._**


End file.
